warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leaf from Lucky Clover
Owned by Crystalcat137. Use without my permission and Leaf will bestow her bad luck upon you! (Yes, I made the name ironic on purpose) Appearance Leaf from Lucky Clover is a Siamese cat. Her chest and belly is mostly a cream color, which fade to brown and dark brown as it progresses up her body. Her paws, tail, face, and ears are dark brown, fading to charcoal black. Her eyes are a very white blue and seem white if the light hits it right, and they have a sad, haunted look. She has numerous scars on her body, the most noticeable running across her face and barely missing her eye. Leaf usually tries to be invisible, but being the clumsy she-cat she is, every cat seems to stop her, and she has gotten into quite a few skirmishes with her former tribe. History Leaf from Lucky Clover grew up happily in her litter, always the perfect kit and to-be. Her parents were both loving and kind, and she grew up to become one of the best prey-hunters. Haha, no. Her true story is much more tragic. Ahem. Anyway, first her mother, Swan that Flies at Night, died soon after the kits were born. Her father, a caring and kind cat named Feather of Brown Sparrow, killed himself out of guilt. That left her sister, her brother, and herself without a mother, and being tiny kits they were they needed milk. So, the Stoneteller decided that her and her siblings would be better off with a foster mother, Wolf that Hunts its Prey, and her mate Talon of Fierce Eagle. They were cruel, abusive foster parents, and her older foster siblings were always mean to young Leaf. As soon as she didn’t need milk, Wolf shut her out and she was left to eat the pitiful scraps of prey left over. She was glad when she became a to-be, as she would not need to spend any more time with her abusive foster parents, and only her foster siblings. Her first mentor, Cry of Startled Swan, died of greencough, but Leaf was far past upset by now. Ember from Dying Fire was an old and frail cat, who really should have been in the elder den. Despite this, Leaf liked Ember the best. Unfortunately, Ember died from a conveniently placed tree branch. The tree branch was from a young and strong tree, but somehow it fell off, right over Ember’s head. Ant carrying Leaf was like Wolf, cruel and abusive. She would often make Leaf fight with her newly made prey-hunter foster sister, Snarl of Angered Wolf, and Snarl was happy to beat up her younger sister. What else could go wrong? Well, she eventually went out on prey hunting expeditions with her foster siblings (unwillingly). When her real sister Lonely Flower in Field got carried off by an eagle, Snarl, Smoke, and Owl all blamed Leaf. She left before she could be exiled. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Tribe of Rushing Water Cats Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Work In Progress Category:Former Outsiders